Ansson
Ansson is a fisherman of the Berserker Tribe who appears in the episode "In Plain Sight" of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. Biography ''Early Life'' According to Dagur the Deranged, Ansson bullied him as a child. Ansson was referred to as 'Ansson the Abominable'. He would take many things from Dagur by force or intimidation, including Dagur's Dragon Eye lens, which he used to set things on fire. As a young adult and fisherman, Ansson started to hunt for the legendary Thunderfish, but to no avail, which made people call him 'Ansson The Incompetent'. ''Helped by Dagur in Finding the Thunderfish'' Many years after bullying Dagur in their childhood, the Chief of the Berserkers came to Ansson to retrieve a Dragon Eye lens, which the latter had taken. Under Snotlout’s advice about bullies, Dagur offers many items to trade Ansson for the lens, but Ansson turns them away, including Fishlegs' Gronckle Iron Sword. Instead Ansson wants Dagur to help him catch the mythical Thunderfish, to regain esteem amongst his peers. The duo sail out to sea in an area where Ansson had previously encountered the Thunderfish. Ansson had observed that the Thunderfish liked shiny things like metal and used that to bait it. Almost immediately the Thunderfish took the bait, pulling the ship. From the air, Dagur realized the Thunderfish was not a mythical monster, but a dragon - a Scauldron. Ansson erroneously thought that dragons don't live in the water. The Thunderfish attacked Ansson's boat with blasts of boiling water. Ansson saved Dagur by shining light in its eyes - with the Dragon Eye lens. Thunderfish leaves the Berserker's fishing area. Back on Berserker Island, Dagur corrects the other fishermen that though the Thunderfish turned out to be a Scauldron, Ansson bravely fought the dragon and chased him off, thus fishing should be more productive. Though technically Dagur did not keep his end of the bargain by catching the 'Thunderfish', Ansson gives back the Dragon Eye lens, and the two depart on better terms. Physical Appearance Ansson is a skinny adult male Viking with a large chest in relation to the rest of his body, which is thin and wirey. He has a bushy red beard and red hair under a small two-horned helmet. He also has tattoos on both arms - a fist bashing Dagur's head on his right arm, and, ironically, a stylized Scauldron on the other. Ansson also has a large nose, a scar through is left eyebrow, and a bit of an underbite. Personality Ansson is a bully - he menaces people thought of as weaker than him. The reason why is not elucidated. He acts tough, especially in front of other people. What other people think of him is also important to him, as he wants his peers to respect him and believe him that the Thunderfish exists. He also does not respect authority - to a point - as he is still somewhat rude to the chief of his tribe. Ansson appears to be fairly intelligent, as he is able to observe the habits of the Thunderfish. However, he may not have had proper education, as he isn't even aware that some dragons live in the sea. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Ansson appears to have a similar body shape to Mildew. *Despite the fact that Dagur and Ansson are supposedly around the same age, Ansson looks much more older than Dagur. Gallery InPlainSight-Ansson1.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson2.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson3.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson5.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson6.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson7.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson8.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson10.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson9.PNG InPlainSight-Ansson11.PNG InPlainSight-Credits.PNG Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Berserkers Category:Minor Characters Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Human Characters from the Franchise